Sasukitty
by KawaiiKanniibal
Summary: Sasuke is a cat now. This is extremely crack and not serious at all and probably a little weird, but ayy. Eventually, he'll turn into a human... For the most part. Still Pasuke, though! You know there's no escape from that.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke, being the two and a half year old kitten he is, woke up at the graceful hour of five a.m. and decided to wake up his pet. He began walking on the face of his orange-haired human.

Sasuke: Meow!

Now, this particular orange-haired human had a name, unbeknownst to Sasuke the Kitten. His name was Pein, and, by extension, Nagato Uzumaki.

He also had no intention of waking up as early as Sasuke wanted him to, but he knew he had no choice. Sasuke would do something disgusting if Pein didn't get up. And so he did; he sat up groggily and pet Sasuke.

Pein: You know, my life doesn't revolve around you.

Sasuke: Meow!

Pein: ...I know it's a lie. What a life for a God to live...

Pein sighed and got up and checked Sasuke's food bowl. It was empty. Sasuke only ate, of course, the most expensive, fishy-smelling wet cat food this world had to offer. And Pein, being very fond of Sasuke, gets him anything and everything, and spoils the cat rotten. Sasuke followed Pein around with his tail straight up, no shame, and waited by his food bowl.

Pein: You're so impatient. Patience is a virtue, you know. you ought to practice it, Sasuke.

He put the food into the food bowl and scratched the base of Sasuke's tail- his favourite spot. Sasuke turned and bit Pein's hand gently (this was how he showed affection) and began to eat. Pein refilled Sasuke's water and watched him eat. Sasuke got cat food aaalll over his face.

Pein: Oh, look at you. Won't you ever learn how to eat? You really are an animal.

Pein got the little cloth he always used to clean Sasuke's face and cleaned the kitten up . Sasuke purred and rubbed himself on Pein's hands, biting him a little, and Pein couldn't help but smile. Sasuke jumped down and went straight to his litter box, made a mess, actually used it, and then made even more of a mess. Pein sighed.

Pein: Why must you always make such a mess? It's gross enough having to clean that already, Sasuke...

Pein shook his head and cleaned everything up despite himself. He then cleaned everything very thoroughly and got dressed for the day. He kissed the top of Sasuke's head and then scratched the base of his tail.

Pein: Be a good boy, I'll be home tonight.

Thusly, Sasuke spent the rest of the day being babied and occasionally punted by various members of the Akatsuki until Pein came home.


	2. Chapter 2

And Pein did come home. But when he came home, it was incredibly- and very suspiciously- quiet. That, and dark. He briefly wondered if the whole group had been murdered. (If only!) Pein switched on the light and came to the conclusion that everyone was hiding because they didn't want to die.

The living room was torn to shreds. The couch cushions had slash marks and the curtains were torn.

Upon inspection, Pein found cat hair.

Now, this didn't make sense to Nagato because the damage to the furniture and Sasuke's size didn't match up. Pein sighed and went to his bedroom, ready to sleep and spend the next day reprimanding everyone.

Unfortunately, sleep would have to wait, for what lied before him was something that was going to turn his life upside down.

Forever.

In the room, Konan was standing at the side of the bed, trying to console a boy on Pein's bed.

This "boy" was wearing one of Pein's Akatsuki cloaks, or was at least trying to, anyway. He had short black hair with black cat ears. He turned to Pein once he entered the room.

Sasuke: Ah. There you are, pet. You've been gone all day while this clearly mentally ill woman has been trying to kill me.

The boy spoke with a certain pompousness, a pompousness that was not bombastic but rather very calm and yet still oh, so pretentious.

Pein was speechless and quite frankly, so was Nagato. But he ignored what the boy had to say and turned immediately to Konan.

Pein: Konan. What is this.

Konan huffed and dusted off her own cloak.

Konan: Well, Nagato. You always seem so lonely, so… I-I turned Sasuke into a human. Or, rather, that was the goal, anyway…

Konan trailed off as she looked at the result of her actions.

Nagato was exhausted, so he simply had Pein rub his eyes.

Pein: Just leave the room.

Konan: ...yes, Nagato.

And so she left the room, leaving Pein and the now part-human-part-cat Sasuke alone.

Sasuke: She's annoying.

Sasuke crawled over to Pein and rubbed his cheek on Pein's chest.

Sasuke: You always smell so exoctic coming home. Do you have many mates?

Pein sighed.

Pein: Oh, God.

Sasuke: Hm? Isn't that how you refer to yourself on the occasion?

Sasuke sat upright, as much like a cat as a human could muster. Sitting this way exposed his… Well. _Human parts._

Pein: I- okay, we need to get you some clothes, close your legs, Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned back slightly and lifted his hands up to get a better look between his legs, unbuttoning the bottom of the cloak to see.

Sasuke: Yes… Your pack covers these parts. Most of them. The grey-haired one often goes without the coverings. The clothes.

Pein: Thanks for reminding me.

Pein turned to look into his closet to look for some clothes for the small lad. He turned to look over at Sasuke, who was examining his new body.

His body was nice… small, yet clearly an adult. Lean, healthy. His hair looked just as soft as it was as a kitten, and so did his tail. He smiled slightly. It was a delight to look at him as a human; how attractive he was.

Wait, _what?_

Pein quickly turned himself away from Sasuke and reflected on the thoughts that just went through his mind. Seriously? It's a _cat._

….but not anymore.

Konan's words rung in Nagato's head:

" _You always seem so lonely, so…"_

Pein turned back to look at Sasuke, who was discovering the movements of his fingers and toes.

He really was adorable, but would it be right to keep him a human?

Would it be right to treat him like a significant other?

Would Sasuke even understand?

Nagato felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, like something was being pulled out of him.

He realised how lonely he really was.

He realised what an opportunity this could be.

 _But would it be alright?_


End file.
